Survivor: Winners/Episodes/2 A.M. Is My Jam
2 A.M. Is My Jam is the sixth episode of Survivor: Winners. Challenges Redemption Duel: Three Houses The contestants have to go into three houses and in each one do a different task. In one house, solve a puzzle; in another, go through an obstacle course and in the third, look through the house for the key to a chest. Completing each part will give the contestant one word to a specific phrase, and the first person to correctly shout the phrase wins the duel and stays alive. Winner: '''Joey Tribbiani '''Reward Challenge: Sacred Stones Four people from each tribe search the beach for eight "sacred stones". The tribe that finds the most stones wins a trip around the island with a boat, as well as a clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol. Winner(s): '''Fe '''Immunity Challenge: Fates Contestants try to avoid their fates, by hugging a pole for as long as possible. The last person standing from each tribe wins individual immunity. Furthermore, the person who hangs on the longest will have their tribe go to tribal last. '''Winner(s): '''Coriolanus Snow and Carol Peletier Story Day 19 All contestants gather around for the Redemption Island duel. Joey and Newton are brought out, Nathaniel Swede tells them about the challenge and they then prepare to fight for their lives. Joey immediately runs into the obstacle course in the second house, while Newton instead chooses the puzzle in the first house. Both make quick work, but Joey is slightly faster and finishes the obstacle course before Newton finishes his puzzle. Joey heads into the first house and starts to work on the puzzle, while Newton solves his and heads for the third house. Newton struggles to find the key, while Joey quickly finishes the puzzle and also heads into the third house. Suddenly, Newton finds his key, reaching the chest and finding his second word, before heading into the second house. Newton makes quick work, when Joey suddenly finds his key. Now with all three words in his possession, Joey runs outside and shouts: "Not done yet!", winning the challenge and eliminating Newton from the game. Nathaniel sends Joey back to Redemption Island, says goodbye to Newton and sends the tribes back to camp. Day 20 The tribes gather for their reward challenge. All Fe members play, while Ma is represented by Snow, Catherine, Nick Fury and Yamada. The first stone is found rather quickly, by Yamada. Half an hour passes, with no luck, until J.D. suddenly pulls out the second stone. Just a minute after, Catherine finds the third. About 20 minutes after that, Yamada finds his second stone, and the fourth in total. J.D. finds the fifth stone a quarter of an hour after that, leaving only three stones not found. Catherine finds the next stone five minutes later, and just a few minutes after that J.D. finds the seventh. Just a minute after that, he also finds the eight and last stone; his fourth overall. To break the tie, one last stone is hidden, with whover finds it winning reward for their tribe. The stone is found after just 5 minutes, by Carol, giving Fe the reward win. Nathaniel congratulates Fe on their reward and sends the tribes back to camp. Day 21 The tribes gather for the immunity challenge. Nathaniel reveals that both tribes are voting someone out, and that they will play for individual immunity. Everyone manages to hold on pretty well, but shortly after half an hour has passed, Hodges can't hold on any longer and drops off his pole. 15 minutes after that, Blake falls too, with V.M. right behind her. An hour and a half into the challenge, Odysseus falls, with the master right behind him. Gandalf drops two hours into the challenge, with Finn dropping 40 minutes after that. Monica drops 3 hours in, leaving J.D. and Carol to fight for the Fe immunity. Felix drops after 3 and a half hours, with Catherine following him an hour later. Nick Fury drops after five hours, leaving eight people still fighting for immunity. Ron drops 40 minutes later, and seven hours into the challenge J.D. falls, giving Carol individual immunity for the Fe tribal. She drops an hour later, leaving Yoda, Yamada, Harry, Snow and Luki fighting for the Ma immunity. Yoda drops out after eight and a half hours and it takes two more hours for Luki to also drop. At this point, Yamada tries to talk Harry and Snow into giving up, claiming that this is his challenge and he only will hold on better the more time passes. After 13 hours have passed, Harry drops out, leaving Yamada and Snow fighting for the immunity. Three hours later, 16 hours into the challenge, one of the two finally falls. With Yamada down, Snow wins individual immunity. Nathaniel gives Snow and Carol their immunities, and tells both tribes he will see them at tribal later that night. Tribal Council 6: Fe Tribal Council 7: Ma Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Trivia *The episode title was said by Hifumi Yamada, referring to his claims that he is at his best during the night, in case the immunity challenge was to go on until then. Gallery